dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Slam-Bang Comics Vol 1 7
Animals: * Cheeta, Zoro's cheetah * Gorilla Villains: * Pakro ** his gang ** Chick Locations: * ** big city *** Municipal Zoo | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker2_1 = Gus Ricca | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle2 = Diamond Jack: "Curse of the Green Dragon" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Tarvans ** Their Queen * The Green Dragon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker3_1 = Gus Ricca | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle3 = Jim Dolan: "Murder in State Prison" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Grogan * Mullins * Crocker Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle4 = Lucky Lawton: "Zeke Willan's Range War" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pal, Lawton's Collie Villains: * Zeke Willan Other Characters: * Locations: * Western United States, | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker5_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle5 = Hurricane Hansen: "The Unknown Kazilian Base" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Appleby, First Mate * Allied Admiral Villains: * Kazilian Navy Locations: * Vehicles: * HMS Surprise ** Catapult-launched Scouting Seaplane * two or more Kazilian surface warships * Kazilian Flagship | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle6 = Mark Swift and the Time Retarder: "Napoleon and the Gypsies" | Synopsis6 = In Spain, in 1808, Rodney Kent persuades Napoleon and his French Army to team up, for one day, with the British Army, against a predatory band of peasant-terrorizing Gypsy "foragers". | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rodney Kent Villains: * Gypsy Chief ** Gypsy Foragers Other Characters: * ** his army * British General ** his army * Spanish Army Times: * 1808 Locations: * Vehicles: * The Time Retarder, "History Express" | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle7 = War Bird: "The Coming of Manfred" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Baron Bruht * Manfred Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler8_1 = Jack Binder | Inker8_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle8 = Lee Granger, Jungle King: "The Plot Against Thora Brandon" | Synopsis8 = A great metropolitan newspaper dispatches star feature writer Thora Blandon to Africa, to interview Lee Granger, the Jungle King. She ventures inland with a caravan, but her guide and his bearers plot to murder her at midnight, and steal all her goods. Eric the Talking Lion overhears them plotting, and runs to tell the Jungle King. Lee and Eric sneak into Thora's camp, awaken her, sneak her out of the camp, and arrange a surprise for the safari mutineers. When the white guide and two black spearmen arrive at midnight in Miss Blandon's tent, they meet Eric the Talking Lion, and flee in terror! For the time being, Granger lets them run. He escorts Miss Blandon to the Pygmy settlement. The next morning the guide and his pals have gotten over their fright, deciding it was all just a trick, and they start tracking Thora, which leads them toward the Pygmy town, but also into a series of ambushes. One by one the invaders are captured alive by the Pygmies. The guide again confronts the Talking Lion and again flees in terror, with Granger again allowing it. The Pygmies have captured five mutineers. The renegade leader stumbles away through the brush, until he encounters a fellow villain, a deposed local former monarch, driven from his own kingdom by the mutually-hated Lee Granger. They team up. His new friend has a plan that he's been working on for quite some time, to flood the Pygmy town, by diverting a waterfall into a new channel. But to do all this they need an elephant, to do most of the work, so they set an elephant trap. They catch one, but the Jungle King and the Talking Lion show up, and they team up with the elephant. The former tyrant is captured alive, and the renegade caravan boss again flees on foot. This time he runs back to Thora Blandon's now-abandoned camp, where there's a supply of gunpowder. He runs a trail of this stuff along the pathway leading into the camp, then plants explosive charges along the powder trail. The Lion smells the powder and the King figures out what it's for, so they simply break the powder trail, and Granger sets fire to the part of it leading to the renegade, who is still laying down the powder, pouring directly from a barrel carried in both hands. The resulting explosion kills him. Thora Blandon returns to civilization, ruefully certain that her editor will never believe her account. Lee admits to Eric that he sometimes misses the modern world, but must remain because his people need him. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Eric the Talking Lion Villains: * traitorous guide * traitorous bearers Other Characters: * Thora Blandon, Star Feature Writer * Miss Blandon's Editor * Pygmy Ambushers Locations: * Sub-Saharan ** Pygmy Town | Notes = * Diamond Jack and Lucky Lawton both next appear in * Hurricane Hansen does not appear again. * Jim Dolan next appears in * Zoro, Mark Swift, War Bird, and Jungle King all next appear in * Zoro gets head-konked unconscious, for the first time, with a pistol butt. ** Zoro kills a gorilla, using a splinter from a broken wooden sign. | Trivia = * Mark Swift's history teacher, Rodney Kent, apparently carried no gun at the outset of this issue's story, although a Gypsy confederate gave him a crude 3-shot handgun. In their next appearance, Kent packed a revolver. | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances